The present invention relates to the field of computer networks, and, in particular, to systems and methods for analyzing computer networks.
Computer networks, such as Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.3 Ethernet networks and Ethernet/IP networks, are typically implemented via multiple connected nodes. Each node on the network often includes networking functionality at both a physical layer and a logical layer, and each node may be aware of and communicate with other nodes on the network. As a result, various nodes may be used to carry out particular functions in the computer network, whether alone or in combination with other nodes, such as nodes that are AC Servo Drives implementing I/O functionality as part of an industrial control system.
In such computer networks, multiple connected nodes may also be connected to other multiple connected nodes via switches, routers, gateways, hubs and/or other devices. Accordingly, such computer networks may be connected using one or more various networking topologies, such as a ring, daisy-chain, star and/or hybrid topology.
As the functions of a computer network change over time the nodes on the computer network often also change, requiring updates from their original configuration. For example, new nodes may be added to the network to increase its capability, while other nodes may be moved and/or removed from the network altogether. Despite such changes, protocols inherent in the computer network typically allow the nodes to continue to be logically aware of one another and communicate with one another. However, the physical arrangement or ordering of the nodes may not necessarily be known.
Understanding the physical arrangement or ordering of nodes is an important aspect in many computer networking applications. For example, in industrial control networks, it is desirable to have larger power consuming drives (nodes) closer to a DC power delivery converter (node) to minimize the transmission losses in the system. Also in many networks, it is important to know the physical arrangement or ordering of nodes to facilitate debugging of the network.
Sonic computer networks, such as Ethernet for Control Automation Technology (EtherCAT), may be inherently aware of the physical ordering of nodes in a network in addition to being logically aware. However, implementation of such networks typically requires implementation of specialized hardware in the nodes. Consequently, nodes not having such specialized hardware, such as legacy nodes, are typically not supported.
Other computer networks, such as those implemented using backplane systems, may also be inherently aware of the physical ordering of nodes in the network by virtue of their configuration and/or addressing protocols. However, such systems are typically limited by their configurations and therefore lack flexibility.
What is needed is a simplified computer networking solution that flexibly allows changes over time, and which may also be aware of the physical arrangement or ordering of nodes in addition to being logically aware.